


Yeosang: Computer Genius

by emberanne



Series: To the nights that turned into mornings, and the friends who turned into family [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, friend fic, mentee!jongho, mentor!yeosang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emberanne/pseuds/emberanne
Summary: Kang Yeosang was the youngest TA in the computer science department.He knew this. The other TAs knew this. The professors knew this.Naturally there was a bit of jealousy there, but most of the other TAs and majors respected Yeosang enough, so it wasn't too much of an issue.What was an issue was the fact that Yeosang was by far the prettiest TA in the computer science department.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang
Series: To the nights that turned into mornings, and the friends who turned into family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586962
Comments: 3
Kudos: 232





	Yeosang: Computer Genius

Kang Yeosang was the youngest TA in the computer science department. 

He knew this. The other TAs knew this. The professors knew this. Most of the time, TAs were seniors or grad students, maybe the occasional junior. TAs weren’t sophomores like Yeosang. 

Naturally, there was a bit of jealousy there, but most of the other TAs and majors respected Yeosang for having worked so hard to reach the point where he was at, so it wasn’t too much of an issue. 

What was an issue was the fact that Yeosang was by far the prettiest TA in the computer science department. Yeosang knew this. The other TAs knew this. The professors knew this. 

Yeosang knew he was beautiful. As his best friend, Wooyoung, put it, he was “good-looking like a statue.” Yeosang knew that he turned a lot of heads. Hell, Yeosang was used to turning a lot of heads. He was also used to pathetically floundering when people tried to hit on him, apologetically telling them that he wasn’t interested and probably tripping when he tried to escape the terribly awkward situation. 

Yeosang was not used to people coming to his office hours specifically to try to hit on him. He was not used to people bypassing other, more qualified TAs to come to him just because he was prettier than the others. 

There was a lot of jealousy because of this. There was a lot of resentment. 

Yeosang hated the people who came to him just because he was pretty. He hated how it made the other TAs dislike him and exclude him. 

Eventually, Yeosang started turning people away if he wasn’t the designated TA for the class. Sometimes, he turned them away even if he was the TA for the class (there were other TAs for the class, after all). Yeosang only helped out people who were severely struggling in the class and were too concerned about their grades to hit on him. 

Well, those people and friends of Wooyoung. But that was more of a favor to Wooyoung and Wooyoung’s popularity than anything else. 

It was a good system. It worked out well. 

Yes, Yeosang was a little lonely. 

Yes, Yeosang was a little sad that he didn’t get to form friendships with most of the other computer science majors because of his system. 

But he wasn’t a pariah as long as he had the system. Plus, he had Wooyoung as his best friend. Everything was fine as long as he had the system and Wooyoung. 

Everything was not fine on this particular Monday morning. 

Nothing seems to be going his way. First, he sleeps through his alarm, then he doesn’t have time to make his usual cup of coffee. He gets to his office hours in the computer labs with less than two minutes to spare and he almost forgot to grab his latest side gig on his way out the door. 

There’s also the underlying fact that Wooyoung is pissed at him for what he said last night. 

Yeosang didn’t mean to make Wooyoung upset. He didn’t even realize that Wooyoung was upset. He thought he was the only one upset, that he was the only one with a right to be upset. What right does Wooyoung have to be upset about their friendship when Wooyoung is the one galavanting around with Yeonjun and Changbin, frequently leaving Yeosang behind? 

Apparently some right, given how poorly last night’s conversation went. 

Yeosang cringes at the memory, pushing Wooyoung out of his mind as he shoulders his way into the lab. He’s on work time now and there’s no space to think about personal problems. 

He’s the only one in the lab with the exception of a senior collapsed across a keyboard and clearly has been in the lab all night. Yeosang winces in sympathy, that can’t be comfortable. 

Yeosang drops his stuff on the couch, gently wakes the senior (who thanks Yeosang and tiredly trudges out of the room), and does his customary walk around the lab. No computers have been left running all night and it looks like nobody’s tried to steal something, so Yeosang decides to call it good and collapse on the couch. Moments later, his feet are kicked up on a table and YouTube drones in a background tab as Yeosang finishes up some programming for his sort-of-friend (Wooyoung’s actual friend) Hongjoong, texting the other to come in an hour or so. 

This is what he needs, peace and quiet. If he had a cup of coffee right now, everything would be somewhat okay. 

Of course, the peace couldn’t last. 

The boy standing at the door is obviously a freshman, Yeosang can tell just by the way he holds himself. His shoulders are hunched and he’s awkwardly tugging at the collar of his oxford shirt. He clearly doesn’t want to be here. He doesn’t know where to sit. He’s lost. 

For a moment, Yeosang pities him. 

It’s this pity that makes him call out, “first time here?” 

The kid jumps a little, turning to face Yeosang. Yeosang waits for the wide eyes and the stuttering that most people have when they see him for the first time. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but yes,” the kid responds cooly. 

Yeosang easily hides his surprise, but it’s harder to hide his satisfaction with the kid’s response. This kid has some fire. This kid doesn’t give a shit. 

Yeosang likes him immediately. 

“Work or help?” Yeosang fires back, taking the time to mute his computer. 

“Help, I guess,” the kid says after a beat. “You a TA?”

Yeosang fixes the kid with an expectant look. Seriously? “Why else would I be asking you?”   


“Fair enough,” the kid concedes. “Which classes?” 

“105 and 106.”

“Awesome,” the kid drops his bag on the table next to Yeosang’s feet and reaches for a chair. “I’ve got 105 with the department head and I don’t get this homework at all.” 

The kid sits in the chair and rolls closer to Yeosang, sticking his hand into Yeosang’s face. “I’m Jongho.” 

For a moment, Yeosang remembers the system. He’s not in charge of the department head’s class, that’s TA Kevin’s territory. 

But this kid, Jongho, is smiling so brightly and hopefully. He’s not looking at Yeosang like a piece of meat, he’s looking at Yeosang like Yeosang is a regular human being capable of helping him out. 

Also, Jongho is kind of adorable and Yeosang wants to pinch his cheeks. 

Yeosang takes the offered hand and shakes it, smiling back at Jongho. “I’m Yeosang. It’s nice to meet you, Jongho.” 

“Well Yeosang,” Jongho pulls out his computer with a grin Yeosang can’t help but characterize as manic. “I hope you’re really good at your job because my work is absolute shit.” 

Yeosang merely laughs in response and allows Jongho to lean closer and show Yeosang his code. 

The problem, Yeosang quickly discovers, is everything. Evidently Jongho is a decently smart and organized kid, admittedly with some anger management issues from what Yeosang can tell, and absolutely no skill in computer science or programming. Jongho’s work is a mess and Yeosang is kind of confused why Jongho thought it was a good idea to set up his code the way he did in the first place. 

Still, it’s nothing that Yeosang can’t fix. Time passes quickly as Yeosang guides Jongho to the right answers, the pair deconstructing and rebuilding Jongho’s code methodically. Yeosang can’t help but think that while Jongho may be shit at computer science on his own, he’s not half bad with Yeosang coaching him. He’ll probably be able to get an A in the class with Yeosang’s help. 

Yeosang had never considered taking on a tutoring gig before, but clearly Jongho needs it. Plus, he seems like a good person and honestly, Yeosang wouldn’t mind having another friend. 

The thought is pushed aside as a short boy with frost white hair shows up, his head peeking curiously through the door frame. 

“Hongjoong,” Yeosang calls out, waving his hand at the older boy. “Over here.” 

Jongho looks to Yeosang as Hongjoong approaches the table, confusion evident in his eyes. 

“I was adjusting a program on his computer for him,” Yeosang supplies. Jongho nods and turns back to his computer, typing furiously. 

“Morning Yeosang,” Hongjoong greets, sitting next to Yeosang on the couch. “How’s it going?” 

“It’ll be going better when I don’t have to drag your ancient computer around anymore,” Yeosang quips, pulling said ancient computer onto the table. “I will say, you’re gonna love the work I did on this program.” 

“I can’t wait,” Hongjoong grins, leaning closer to the computer. “Show me what you’ve got.” 

Yeosang launches into his explanation of the new “hongjoong friendly” interface he’s designed for this particular music-making program. It’s got all the bells and whistles Hongjoong needs for his music production major, plus it’s much easier to use since Yeosang adjusted it. 

“Recording with a microphone is much more intuitive than before,” Yeosang explains, pulling up a sample he’d made. “Plus it’s much more sensitive, so you’ll be able to get even the faintest noises. I recorded this with just the mic on my earbuds.” 

Past Yeosang sings SHINee’s “View” and present Yeosang fights the blush that threatens to spread across his cheeks as Hongjoong aws appreciatively. Quickly ending the sample, Yeosang tells him, “I can’t belt well, so you’ll have to test that on your own. If you have feedback issues, just text me and I’ll see if I can adjust them for you.” 

“I can belt,” Jongho says. 

Yeosang looks up in surprise, not expecting Jongho to speak up at any point. Jongho stares right back, totally confident in himself. 

“Really?” Hongjoong asks eagerly. He’s already pulling out recording equipment from his bag as he asks, “Would you mind doing that now so I can test?” 

Jongho nods, rolling his seat closer and Yeosang can’t bring himself to protest that they really shouldn’t be singing in a computer lab. Besides, there isn’t anyone else here. In seconds, Hongjoong has hooked up the mic (with Yeosang’s guidance) and passed it off to Jongho, who holds it cautiously. 

Yeosang starts the program and nods to Jongho, signaling that it’s okay to start. Jongho takes a deep breath. 

_ Good-bye baby, good-bye _

_ Just turn around and walk the other way  _

_ Don’t say a thing _

_ Just disappear now _

Yeosang barely remembers to stop the program, staring at Jongho wide-eyed because holy shit, this kid can sing. 

“Holy shit,” Hongjoong says, echoing Yeosang’s thoughts. “What’s your name?”

“Choi Jongho,” Jongho offers, sheepishly handing over the mic and shaking Hongjoong’s hands. “Sorry if I was too loud, Yeosang.” 

“It’s fine,” Yeosang says. The program is bright red. Jongho’s voice was just that powerful. “The program will automatically adjust the volume appropriately (or you can manually do it, Hongjoong).”

Yeosang lets the program do the adjusting and hits play, Jongho’s voice blasting over them. Inwardly, Yeosang notes that there’s no feedback issues and if the system can take Jongho’s voice, it can probably take any voice. Jongho gives a small, proud grin. 

“You’ve got one hell of a voice,” Yeosang tell him. 

“Seriously,” Hongjoong presses, grinning eagerly at Jongho. “Your voice is insane. If you’re willing I’d love to get you in the studio some time.” 

“Hongjoong is a music production major,” Yeosang supplies at Jongho’s confused expression. “He’s always pulling people into the studio to test out different voices for his songs.”   


“Yes, and I’d love to have you,” Hongjoong says. “So, what do you say?”    


Hongjoong leaves ten minutes with a friendly wave and Jongho’s number scrawled across his arm. Yeosang and Jongho wave as the eldest leaves, finally turning back to Jongho’s forgotten code. 

“All you need to do is adjust this if-function,” Yeosang instructs, pointing at the offending piece of code. “Right now, it’s set up so that if this doesn’t happen, then there’s no outcome and the program will shut down.”

“By changing the if-function to a when-function, then this will only be activated when the thing is true and give me what I want,” Jongho finishes, typing rapidly. He grins up at Yeosang proudly and Yeosang can’t help but grin back, ruffling the younger’s hair. 

“Exactly,” Yeosang says. “Good job, Jongho, you’ve finished.” 

Jongho groans with relief, his body sliding down the chair as if he were made of jello. “I don’t know how I’m going to survive next semester.” 

“You can always ask me for help,” Yeosang says without thinking. “Just shoot me a text.” 

Jongho sits up, looking at Yeosang with wide, hopeful eyes. “Really? I wouldn’t be bothering you too much?” 

Yeosang considers it. This is blatantly breaking his system. What if this caused problems down the road? What if Jongho became a problem?

Jongho smiles at Yeosang, and Yeosang knows he won’t be a problem. Jongho is a good kid and Yeosang wants to become better friends with him. 

“Give me your phone,” Yeosang instructs. Jongho whoops a little bit, passing the object over to Yeosang and patiently waiting as Yeosang punches in his contact information. 

“Hey Yeosangie, you in here?” 

Yeosang knows that voice anywhere. 

Yeosang’s head snaps up, Jongho’s phone lying forgotten in his hands, and makes direct eye contact with Wooyoung. Wooyoung, who’s standing awkwardly in the doorway even though he’s been here to visit Yeosang a thousand times before. Wooyoung, who’s holding a bag of fried chicken which is obviously a peace offering. 

Yeosang’s heart melts a little bit. Wooyoung truly is the best person Yeosang knows. It should be Yeosang holding a peace offering, not Wooyoung. It should be Yeosang making the first move of reconciliation, not Wooyoung. Apparently, Wooyoung wasn’t going to give him that chance. 

He settles for a small smile at his best friend, hoping his eyes convey how sorry he is. “Hey Woo.” 

Wooyoung smiles back at him. “Hey Sang.” 

Yeosang’s heart lifts. They’re gonna be okay. 

“Uh, Yeosang?” Jongho’s quiet murmur snaps Yeosang out of the moment. Yeosang turns to the younger, who’s packed up his stuff and stands awkwardly by the table. “I need to get going, thank you so much for all of your help.” 

“Of course,” Yeosang says, passing Jongho back his phone. Yeosang smiles at Jongho one more time. “Text me if you need anything from me. I’ll see you next time?”

“Definitely,” Jongho grins, making his way out the door. “You’re a saint, Kang Yeosang!” 

Wooyoung raises an eyebrow at Yeosang, grinning mischievously. “ _ Text me if you need anything from me _ ?  _ I’ll see you next time _ ? That’s new for you, Sangie.” 

“He’s a good kid,” Yeosang defends. Wooyoung merely laughs, placing the chicken on the table and taking his regular seat next to Yeosang on the couch. He leans over and rests his head against Yeosang’s shoulder, cuddling into it. Yeosang allows his head to rest on top of Wooyoungs, their fingers intertwine. 

This was good. This was them. 

Yeosang peeks down at Wooyoung. His face is set in a small smile that speaks of contentment, but also a little something else. 

Yeosang grins, “Who’s the guy?” 

“Yeosang!” Wooyoung protests, pushing a cackling Yeosang off the couch. “You’re the worst, I swear.” 

Yeosang lunges and wraps his arms around Wooyoung’s waist, tickling his best friend mercilessly. Wooyoung shrieks and Yeosang laughs and Yeosang can feel their bond mending without words. Yeosang will apologize in full in a moment, but for now, this is all they need. 

They’re going to be just fine. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a semi-continuation of my previous one-shot, San of the Stairwell. I hope you guys enjoyed this story around Yeosang and that I wrote the featured members well. The next one will be up... whenever I have time to write it. Hopefully in the next few days. Can you guess who's next?


End file.
